Oddish Line/RSE
Oddish is a relatively common Pokémon in Generation III Hoenn. Oddish has a 10% chance of being encountered on Route 110 in all three games. On Route 117, Oddish has a 10% chance of being encountered in Ruby and Sapphire, and a 40% chance of being encountered in Emerald. On Route 119, Oddish has a 30% chance of being encountered in all three games, and has a 25% chance of being encountered on Route 120 in all three games. On Routes 121 and 123, in all three games, Oddish has a 15% chance of being encountered, and Gloom has a 5% chance of being encountered. In the Safari Zone, the player has a 45% chance of encountering either Oddish or Gloom in Areas 1 through 4. A Leaf Stone can be found on Route 119. Further Leaf Stones may be exchanged with the Treasure Hunter near Mossdeep City for Green Shards. Oddish is perhaps the least interesting Grass-type Pokémon in Hoenn. Facing mid-game competition from the Roselia, Lotad, Seedot, Shroomish and Treecko lines, and facing late-game competition from the Cacnea, Lileep, and Tropius lines, Oddish can sometimes have a hard time finding its way onto a team. One advantage Oddish has over some of its competitors is its utility as an early-game status inducer, allowing its trainer to catch Pokémon with little risk of accidentally killing potential catches. In addition, if caught late game, Oddish can quickly be fully evolved, which can be advantageous in the notoriously Water-type heavy Hoenn. Whether Gloom should be evolved into Vileplume or Bellossom is largely a matter of what your team needs. Vileplume has slightly better offensive stats, but arguably better defensive typing, while the inverse is true for Bellossom. Vileplume’s Poison-typing makes it a useful Fighting-type resistance, and leaves it less vulnerable to Poison- and Bug-types (these types are admittedly rare in the late portions of the game), but leaves it vulnerable to Psychic-types. Bellossom is less vulnerable to Psychic-types, but is left vulnerable to Poison (both as a type, and as a status) and Bug moves. In Ruby and Emerald, Bellossom can technically be obtained as early as Meteor Falls by catching/using Thief/Covet/Trick on a Solrock that is holding a Sun Stone. If the player does not do that, Bellossom won’t be obtainable until a Sun Stone is gotten from the Space Center in Mossdeep City. Vileplume can be obtained using the Leaf Stone found on Route 119 or by trading a Green Shard to the Diving Treasure Hunter near Mossdeep City. Moves Oddish starts with Absorb, Sweet Scent, and in some cases also PoisonPowder. Absorb is sadly terrible, and what's worse is that a long time will pass before Oddish gets any better STAB than it already has. Stun Spore comes at 16, and Sleep Powder at 18; by this level, Oddish will become marginally more useful for anything that isn't catching (and also for catching, actually). It then learns Acid at 24 as a Gloom, which is thankfully better than Absorb, even if it runs off the line's worse offensive stat; Moonlight, at 35, is only really a good move for nuzlockers who don't rely on healing items, and Petal Dance at 44 is the finally available good Grass move of the whole line, not to mention the last one it learns. The TM department offers options such as Sludge Bomb for coverage, which is a better fit for Vileplume than Bellossom, but still workable for both; Giga Drain is a valid and less risky alternative to Petal Dance, and works well with recovery moves, whereas SolarBeam offers raw power, but needs Sunny Day support. A Sunny Day set is actually good for these lines, thanks to Chlorophyll and their low Speed, but good bulk. Lastly, for stall sets, Toxic is a must have. Other Oddish's stats * What Nature do I want? Refer to the branch-specific pages. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? It depends on your intended moveset for the Pokémon; in general terms, Oddish should not be waiting on its evolution, but Gloom would probably benefit from learning Petal Dance first, even if it's a risky move, as it's one of its few good STAB options. * How good is Oddish in a Nuzlocke? Fairly better in Vileplume form than in Bellossom form, but it does its job well in either case, especially in the water routes. The type effectiveness is relative to Oddish. Vileplume's is the same, but Bellossom's varies slightly. Please refer to the branch-specific pages for more. * Weaknesses: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice * Resistances: Fighting, Water, Grass, Electric * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Dragon, Dark Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses